Thank you for your services,
by judehischurldich
Summary: This is the sequil to the 4 chapter story Death by a trick,O the blood what a mess.O_o;
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I dont Own weiss I dont Own gundam, so on and so forth

Why hello their, ^^ If your reading this story Youve prolly red The story called Death by a trick, Yes This is the sequil Of the final battle Really the summery doesnt go but oh well,

This is the sequill & if you havent red the first portion Oo; you should do so because you'll be lost it's Only 4 Chapters long & if you wish to attempt this w/o reading the first half be my guest ^^ But remember no flamin,

ok enough bable Enter the theme song which has changed To gundam wings son Knights on fire,

Wufei stood alone in the darkend ally way of Tokyo, A random Place to be. That's the way he liked it tho, He looked out into the further Darkness of the street and thought it of his life. So dark past this civil world war Like a rose with thorns He thought. You cant get anywhere with thorns, He walked ever so slowly Thinking about where his life will go before it soon ended, because siberian Had been Pursuing him yet The pilots did nothing on their part of This mission,. They didnt carry it out. For once wufei was away from judehi, He couldnt believe that he was away from judehi, it was like a miracle dawned on him The German was alway's their and sense they shared a room That made it even worse, Most of the time he didnt mind the germans company it was when he called him siberian is when that got him in trouble. He slowly walked Down in the darkness as he heard a soft thud behind him that the normal ear could not. He stopped dead in wondering what it was _could it be?_ he thought silently To himself, The 2 figures Stood their

for a long moment, Before the one behind him spoke,

"Wufei" a soft calm voice said his name and it filterd threw the air like water trickling down the side of a brick buidling Wufei slowly turnd around his chinese shoes sliding on the pavement below him as he Kept his balance & for some reason the shock ran threw his body as he saw siberian. dressed in his assasins gear. Ken told aya that he was Going to try and finish his part of the mission as an excuse to go and find the chinese boy and aya believing him let him go.Aya was gullable when it came to any mission. But they loved him for that. but On anything else. He could catch you lying threw your teeth even if you 

were a pro like youji who never passed Their fearfull leader Or was their something that aya feared? ken wonder recalling the look he had twords a certain pilot, "What do you want?:" Wufei Said harshly In a way that he did not want to.

"I" Ken started Wufei stepped back and found himself Against that brick wall. & indeed like kens voice the water trickeld down his neck as ken Cornered him and put his hand on the bricks so that wufei couldnt get away Wufei sudenly looked scared figuring that his life would end here. & their would be no more Light ahead of him just darkness _Its to difficult to say in words_ is what ken thought not knowing the reaction of the pilot of what he was about to do. "if your going to kill me then get it over with" wufei said stiffining "Killing you would only kill me" ken said & put the pilot into shock As their lips met Everything stopped running threw wufeis mind where he was going what was going to Happen. It all stopped & he finaly got what he had wanted sense their first encounter with weiss. 

Returning the favor to ken. The two parted silently ..wufei said nothing because he Had nothing to say besides. well Wow for starters, Wufei had never been kissed by a man.

Never once in his whole intire life

Duo had alway's told him their Was a first time for everything and dam him to hell he was right "Siberian," Wufei said looking at him sadly "your mission" Ken then realized that he did not know His real name pondering the thought that he should tell him Or not, 

"ken," Wufei glanced at him with the look of a child : "my name is ken" wufei nodded "what are you going to do?" 3 figures appeared behind ken "Kill him" Aya's voice ruined the moment,. _knights on fire _theme song ^^ _Knights on fire, welcome to brothers no welcome to the faith of this one knight _Aya drew his sword "Siberian get out of the way" aya said harshly _Come on lady lets go come on lady give me whats right not the danger not the dis ranger rock it rock look to the door, _Ken stood not moving and just looking into wufeis black eyes "KEN" aya said "MOVE if you cannot compelte the mission than we will" Youji and omi stood next to aya, _late my name know now think of my name now get ready for this knight on fire,. _Ken stood and Turned around to face aya. 

"ken" youji whisperd "dont be stupid" Omi gave ken a pleading look as he gaurderd the chinese boy.  
_you better better say knights on fire you better gave my name knights on fire & thus the song continues _ "Omi," ken said knowing his little secret "What about trowa?" he said harshly "Would you kill him on Command!" Omi looked shocked that ken had just told everyone what he'd promissed not to tell aya looked over at omi, "ken-kun" he said his cross bow holding loose in his hand by his side. "You know you wouldnt be able to"

Little did they know,. that behind them in the ally way. Their stood trowa ready to retreive his Fellow gundam pilot. ... He glanced over at omi, waiting for his response "I cant believe you told" He went to run off into the shadowed darkness of the ally way and ran smack dab into trowa ^^ who grabbed him lightly by the shoulder's keeping the young blonde from falling onto the ground Omi glanced up and saw the Emerald eyes of trowa which he'd been longing for 

"T-trowa" Omi said and then coward away and shrunk to the size of an imp (6 inches)

Well

THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER ONE! ^^ 

I'll try to get the second chapter out asap, but I gotta leave it at a good cliffhanger ^^

JA, Remember no flaming.


	2. Until we die

Disclaimer- I dont own weiss I dont own gundam.

Omi stared into trowa's emerald eyes as they called for him so he responded and looked up omi found himself frozen and unable to move. _He knows_ omi thought _he knows i like him now_ Youji and aya stood waiting to see what would happen next, aya looked angry with the out come of this mission they've never had a problem like this & he wished it hadnt come now.He wonderd where schwarz was hiding, & he wonderd when they would attack any time he thought schwarz would attack any time because they Always showed up when they werent supposed to and that would be right about now but they didnt come it was just omi, ken, youji trowa wufei and aya. aya who hated the world aya who wanted revenge. He should be with schwarz he thought

"What good was it when all you wanted was revenge?" aya thought these things to himself while he glared down at Omi and trowa, "Why Am I so different" He ponderd his Crimson hair blowed in the air. Omi had talked to trowa secretly before as omi, Not bombay but omi. And they enjoyed talking to eachother indeed,. If quatre ever found out However. 

Trowa didnt know what would happen if quatre ever found out That he indeed loved this blonde More than he loved quatre as a friend Wufei stood in white. that was weiss. and wonderd what was going to happen. it seemed that was what everyone was wondering

what was going to happen next What happend next surprised everyone.Youji annoyed at all the silence and a mission waiting to be finished released his wires, & the yell of a chinese boy was heard and ken was shocked To find that the wires went right Passed him and hadnt harmed him one bit. "Wufei" he shouted and watched in horror as the wire tightend around the pale skin. of wufei's neck.

& then. schwarz appeared "It seems You didnt take our Challenge.seriously Abbysian" Aya looked up at crawford who was Speaking to him as Judehi held Heero and crawfrod Had duo with his arms behind his back. Ken cut the wires from wufei and caught him Before he fell.

before he fell to the Dirty waterd ground that the rain landed on.and huged him tight.

Nagi stood behind everyone with quatre in his telekentic grip As of course they've been their the whole time.- "Ken" Youji said as he reicieved a glare- "Your interfering witha mission," ken looked at wufei "I know" Aya looked annoyed as the too spoke "Kill them" Crawford said, patiently and calmly 

OK that was like half a page but you know me, i gotta Leave it at a cliff hanger ^^ 

No flaming.


	3. Always be mine

Disclaimer- I dont own weiss kreuz i dont own gundam-exct- exct-

Schwarz stood facing the pilots they were to kill, Farafellow jumped down behind trowa-

And he smiled the devils smile with in him- as trowa hadnt Notice that he jumped down-

he didnt notice that farafellow was standing right behind him with his extending more than needed to be knives- he was to into talking to Omi- to realize that anything else was going on in the blood coverd ally way- "trowa!" Omi said In seeing the eye that glare with a smile "Nani?" trowa said and blinked as farafellow breathed Down his neck "Killing hurts god" He said "You will die" trowa froze in hearing the voice "Trowa" Quatre yelled from his frozen position which only tightend. schwarz had stolen the Seen from weiß What was to become of this- heero's mind reverted back to when this all started. "Why" He thought "Why, why us" his expression went sorrowfull in the grips of judehi- His head hung as if it was going to fall off, "Let go of me!" A familiar whiny voice said. as it sadend heeros expression knowing that this voice would Die Soon "It's all my fault" heero said aloud to himself,. "it's all my fault" he closed his Eyes with a grip- & cried as judehi smiled 

The tears that came down heero yuy's face shocked everyone that could see him "h.heero" duo said as crawford lifted him off the ground by his neck 

Omi glared at farafellow The battle seemed to go on forever and it didnt go anywhere

Quatre screamed as Nagi tightened the telekenetic grip on him which cause trowa to turn around "Quat-" He got half way threw his name and then fell to his face expression came across his calm face as he fell- On one knee Pulled poured from his shoulder,. like an over flowing glace "Slowly" Farafellow said bending down with him not letting the knife free "Slowly" he repeated softer this time with that smile that scared quatre Omi shot Farafellow with a dart and he Didnt flinch the monster didnt feel pain but trowa did-

trowa felt an immence amount of pain "We'll all survive" Duo said "You can't kill us" Crawford smiled and threw the brunet into the brick wall "Doshite" Wufei said looking up at ken. still resting in his arms quietly Listening to the battle the reigned in death "Daijoubu" ken said hugging Wufei 

Youji and aya felt out of place because caring for eachother they had no one to worry about Aya stepped infront of his target. "Ken we have a mission" he said and drew his BLoodied sword again ken looked up at him and then shocked as the silver blade went straight threw the chinese boy's gut "Wufei!" He said as wufei's mouth opend & blood came pouring out and onto his chin & spilt like a harsh water fall over him- aya turned his sword in a cricle and released it Quatre fell to the ground- Coverd in blood "Love is crap" Nagi simply stated watching him fall "you wont kill us" duo said again "You cant kill us"

As he sat in the ruble of bricks, No harm came to heero none what so ever as he watched his friends suffer. Not until that moment did He realize how much they had ment to him 

over the past years

Even if duo was loud and annoying he still cared for him Trowa had been stabed several times by farafellows violent manner and omi was the only thing that kept Him from completly going to the ground in pain as he looked at quatre who didnt move, didnt speak was no longer with them "Daijoubu ka" Omi said desperately to trowa as trowa hung his head he hung his head in shame Knowing that he would never be able to express his true Feelings for the young blonde that worried about him so much, That repetadly asked him if he was ok. "H...hai" Was all trowa could say as he stared at his blood on the ground


	4. until we die

The bloody mess in the ally went went unnoticed, '

wait gotta Do the disclaimer thing- -- *annoyed* Disclaimer- I dont own it i didnt write it, (well the original plot) 

Heero managed to release himself from Judehi who seemed a bit surprised but then rememberd who he was and then just smiled at the fact that he got away as he kneeled by duo's side Wufei was standing up now In recovery from Youji's attack he held his sword 

& Faced aya in Combat As ken watched (Insert knights on fire) *purrs ^^* any who

Their swords struck against Eachother and shown in the glicing moon Light as their Deaths neared "Everyone will be deafeated" nagi said standing still all On his own Nobody faught him everyone worried about every one and & those who they loved In rememberence Of a fight like this before with weiss he stayed calm and quiet as judehi and brad watched the blood shed with him Farafellow went crazy on trowa & he lay like dead weight in Omi's arms Omi held him as his emerald eyes close For what should be the last time they did so, Omi cried a silent cry "Arigatou" Trowa said, "Sayonara-" 

__

"at least he knew" He thought to himself looking at trowa's bloodied corpse Farafellow Then approached the Silently teared omi," trowa said " And thus far He joined trowa in a silent sleep 

As he Collapsed ontop of him with a knife sticking out of his back and his shoulder blades showing farafellow had Drove the knife this way and that Aya went to stab Wufei with the final and last strike, Nagi, judehi,farafellow and brad Had departed the seen back To the dark black shadows that were schwarz. Ken Had moved wufei from the blade that was aya's and ken fell,. "KEN" Youji yelled as he fell and then noticed Omi was dead Omi was gone How long had their companion been gone? And then he felt ashamed for not noticing

Then in ken's futile effort to save wufei, He soon Joined him 

Both Duo and heero Feld back to where it Was safe Youji shocked and horrified at their Companions Deaths Aya looked around for shwarz and found they had been long last gone Youji fell to his knees "Doshite" He said,. "Doshite" His glasses sliding To his Nose followed by tears It began to rain a cold dark rain over the corpses that lie their 

"Come on youji-kun" Aya said "Lets' go get manx and then get this cleaned up "I'd never thought that we would have to Clean up Omi and ken's bodies" He said threw tears As aya knelt down next to him "daijoubu" He Said and help the older blonde to his feet He couldnt believe that aya Wasnt Even The least bit sad Didnt he realize that they were gone? That they werent their any more? was he really that cold hearted how could he love some one like that youji thought to himself on the way back to manx and bermen 

"The other 2 are still alive" Youji said wondering what aya's response would be "Let's leave them For now" Aya had sadness in his voice,. Youji wondered where it Came from 

he wonder why He wounderd if it was because of 

him and decided that that wasnt it. and then Kept thinking of possible Reason's that this cold hearted stone for a soul could be sad Omi and ken he kept thinking and then memories of everyone having fun together and working in the flower shop came to his mind Omi's smiling wouldnt grace his presence in the moring any more Ken's stupidity wouldnt make him laugh. any more Then he realized that he was the one that made Him Laugh.

And omi occasionaly maybe he could unlock the mystery that was aya

The mystery that he wanted to solve for so many years Youji and aya helped eachother into The mission room At the koneko,. 

Even tho they werent injured at all youji slouched onto the couch as manx and bermen enterd "Theres a mess that needs to be cleaned up Before any one finds it" Aya said turning to Them as they saw his face & the crimson lakes 

the poured down his face and Formed and ocean on the bottom of the floor "Where's omi and ken" Manx said looking around the half empty Mission room. If she said that it was half empty omi would have told her that it was half full with his smile that made everyone else smile but aya then realized that they would never see his smile again. That's what everyone loved most about omi was his smile. "There..." Aya started to say and then found it incredibly difficult to say "Their," he said again and then looked away so that he wouldnt have to see their reactions "Dead" he said cold & harsh like the truth it was "nani?" manx said in complete shock. 

They new it was possible for them to die on a mission but they wouldnt expect it. when it happend they had no clue they figured it was a normal mission "The pilots had schwarz with them" Youji said sitting on the couch looking at the floor "Who ended up killing them at The end Manx, bermen

Youji and aya & some other people went back to The ally way to Indeed clean it up What they saw then shocked everyone "I thought you said they were dead" Manx said looking at the empty ally way It was destroyed and blood laid like a river on the ground but their were no corpses. 

Quatre's corpse was gone as well,. 

"They were" Youji said in a panicked state "We saw them die!" he didnt no what else to say at the empty ally. they just stood their in their bloody gear 

wondering "why" The same thought heero yuy. had thought so many times before... _Doshite._ Youji thought aloud but quiet and to himself

__

Doshite. Omi, ken, "I guess theres no mess to Clean up" Manx said "But you should start looking for ken & omi." she paused and hated to say what was next "And the mission" They all left leaving a devestated youji and aya to stare into the ally way "where" Aya said with a puzzled expression.

END

^^ Well well well ... I hate ending stories i really do so this will probobly go on forever O\_/O *insert evil cackle* I'm still deciding on a certain turning point ^^ that Would probobly not Be a good thing. Well this has still got a lot of work to go so remember no flaming Arigatou and sayonara !


	5. Untitled survival

Disclaimer- I dont own schwarz,. I dont own Weiss, I dont own gundam

I hate Doing that stupid thing O\_/O It's a pain in the ass! Am i aloud to use profanity? Oh well theirs No one to stop me! Mwahhahah, Ok so lemmie recap for a second

Recaping

recaping 

recaping

OK ,Let's get on with the story ^^

(hate's putting all the characters together) ~_~ anyway-

The Bloodied group stood & sat around the living room Of The pilots household-

Where schwarz would never step foot in again as "Friends" nobody could believe that theye were alive and now Omi and ken had interfered with a mission. Not so much Omi as ken ken had been singled out. Youji and Aya were going to kill him he thought Duo stood overlooking the bloody mess "This is never going to come out of the carpet" He thought to himself Quatre looked over at trowa with a sadened expression when he Saw the person that he couldnt have. That he would of had if it werent for a certain japanese blonde that sat a little To close to him for quatres liking. Quatre felt like he had no place here any more. He looked over at wufei who Sat quietly with ken. As they chatted about something that he couldnt here. He looked over at heero who remained silent. As well did duo which was a first time event and he felt that it should be Celebrated everyone had someone but him. What made him so different. was it his looks? His hair? his attitude 

__

Its not fair Quatre thought and then began to hate omi with a loath a loath That would kill one of them. Not knowing what today everyone sat In silence as heero was the first To walk down the lightly lit hall way that led to the Bedrooms & bathrooms "Where you going?" Duo said in curiosty "To take a shower" Was heeros cold harsh response

"We have nothing else to do but recover" he stated "So do so" With that he disappeared around the corner and in to the bath room. 

Nobody was bleeding any more they were all perfectly fine Trowa sat with out his shirt or jacket "Daijoubu ka?" Omi said for the millionth time to one you think that would get the slightest bit annoying. But trowa nodded his reply "are you" he said to omi looking Directly at his blue eyes "Feeling out of place?" A voice came to quatre's head. he knew Exactly who it was. & yet he welcomed the person who shared his thoughts. "Yes" He responded glaring At omi with daggers, Or knives. With crimson Tints. "Why" Judehi said in curiosity even tho he knew the answer as quatre slumped up against the wall. "I dont belong" He simply said with a softend voice,. "But your a gundam pilot just like them"

Ju said with his trade mark smile coming across his face. Over at schwarz while he looked out at the darkend sky as the Black drapes closed in. And forced the moonlight to the floor,. "Really" Judehi said. as nagi looked at him from his computer

"Who are you talking to" Nagi said "Quatre" Was ju's swift response Nagi tried not to keep and expression on his face "doshite" Judehi Laughed "he's thinking about you" he said to nagi , Without Considering it the confused expression came over the mayfly's face

"In the back of his mind" he said. Quatre continued his talk with Judehi,. "I'm going for a walk" quatre said "Where are you going" trowa stood "out" quatre said and with that he didnt come back that night , and nobody new where quatre went.


	6. Traitor,doshite?

After all this Heero yuy had been in the shower "He lives!" Duo said & the now calmed down heero did nothing but smile at it all. He thought about many things when that shower rained on him. Like weiss Had rained a cold rain on his life.

Wait -- Gotta Do the disclaimer- I dont Own weiss I dont own Gundam blah blah blah =/

He glanced around the room at all he knew. & all that was no longer there.

"Where's quatre?" He said Trowa glanced up at the clock "He said he was going For a walk" he Paused "4 hours ago" he thought in amazement "Was I in the shower that long?" 

he said with a puzzled face Indeed he had stolen the expresstion from Duo maxwell himself who recognized it 

"Hai" Omi said turning to him. Then heero realized that his skin wasnt beat red like it was when he first got in the shower Crawford sat in a dark Room. And smiled He smiled the devils smile as did everyone in schwarz except for nagi who never smiled at all Judehi Dissappeared some time ago nagi thought "where was he" Then he reminded himself that he didnt care- even tho their was the slim posiblitity that Judehi could be dead. & he smirked at the thought not a smile but a smirk so it's different ^_~ Sometimes he wished that all of schwarz was dead and judehi knew that but kept it to himself. Quatre walked along the dark streets of tokyo. Thinking Quietly To himself. "Hello their" Judehi said appearing swiftly behind him as quatre stopped at the sound of a familer voice and then turned around "Hello," He replied

and then judehi gave quatre his trademark smile which was the only smile he Had the one that stretched clear across his face. Quatre was almost glad to see it.He wasnt scared of farafellow anymore. "So then. are you ready to join us?" Judehi said "Hai" Quatre replied

This was the only way that he could Get revenge on omi. & the rest of the world for that matter it was threw machines. it wasnt threw their mobile suits It was threw schwarz he knew this group of lunatics could help him. And this time he would use them To his advantage Crawford is definately pleased witht he out come And knowing how quatre is going to rid himself Of the gundam pilots "welcome to the team" Judehi said and then They had walked along the road far enough to schwarz home. It was Surprisingly dark to quatre. Judehi opend the door for quatre as he walked in behind him and nagi Couldnt believe it as he typed away on his computer and looked up to See who was coming hom

"Judehi?" He said in curiosity "You braught him here" Quatre looked over into the familer eyes of nagi naoe-

A heart that he felt he shared- for the same things Nagi looked back at him with a strange smile . "He's part of us now" Judehi said with a grin and nagi nodded "Where's He going to stay?" Nagi said harshly "Why your room of course" he said "You definately dont want to stay with me or crawford. (he's a bed hog) he mumbled to himself And Nobody stays with farafellow for obvious reasons." Quatre nodded seeming to have totaly lost himself in the fact that he was shcwarz & then he was to stay their He would never see quatre again

Judehi told him all of this, And then quatre's bright blue eyes went a pains grey His clothing soon turned to black- In the Coffee shop he sat alone in the darkened corner of the room, Duo waltzed in And glanced over at the corner that he usualy sat in. & what he saw shocked him - "Q-quatre?" He said, Quatre's hair shown in the shadows Eboney black His paines gret eyes could barely be seen over the tops of his sunglasses as 

the lether and black clothing stuck to his body 

Then He simply ignored duo As he gracefully crossed one leg over the other some of the girls in the coffee shop & the waitress Glanced & gawked at quatre. "Kierie" They thought to themselve's some outloud (beautifull) Duo waltzed over in shocked to the former blonde- "Quatre" He said and put his hands on the table to keep himself from falling down. quatre took off his sunglasses. and peered up at a former friend. "hai" Even his Voice was different cold dark and smooth (yum ^^) Duo couldnt believe that this was the angel that everyone loved so much "What's wrong with you" Quatre glared up at duo

"Who are you" He said. And then nagi came up behind quatre "Quatre" He said glancing at duo and then back to Quatre quatre looked up at him and then smiled the winner smile that duo knew was still their "Were all worried sick about you quatre and then I find you here with him?" Duo Said with sudden anger in his voice "Who's this?" Nagi said "I dont know" Quatre said nagi re satisfied with judehi's mind washing.

and then nagi peered up at duo "Lets go quatre" He said and then quatre stood "Crawfords expecting us back soon" quatre nodded "hai hai" he said. "Gomen, you must have to wrong person." With that quatre and nagi were gone.Leaving duo to stare at them in complete conufusion and he went back Home. Forgetting what he had come to the coffee shop for trowa met him in the living Room "Whats the matter duo" trowa said dressed in his usual clothing that he wears Threw out the series "I -" Duo said not wanting to tell quatre's best.. Former best friend what he saw in fear of trowa's reaction "I" he said "You what" Trowa said "Saw quatre" Duo looked up into his emerald eyes and saw complete devestated shock- "Why didnt you bring him back with you?" Trowa said.

"He's with schwarz" Was duo's next sorrowfull reply- "S...sc...schwarz?" Trowa could Barely mutter the word in disbelief. 

For once Omi was not at his side and he wished he was. Not Feeling for quatre In that way. Not at all but he still Cared for him very much as his best friend & would do any thing for the former blonde- But not now not that he was with schwarz . Trowa just simply walked into His bedroom and found omi on the computer Their was a computer in ever room and heero made that required. Trowa stood in the blackend Doorway as the door closed behind him and it caught Omi's eye as a trained killer he saw the blurge of trowa's reflection in the computer. he spun around in the swivle chair and then saw the devested look on his face. which trigerd into Omi's feelings as well "Daijoubu ka?" He said. That phrase never got annoying "Qu-" he said and walked towards his bed to sit down "Quatre-" he said "what about quatre" Omi asked in curiosity "He's. a traitor" 

Omi blinked in Confusuion "nani" Omi said "Duo said that he saw quatre, and that he said that he didnt know who he was" Trowa looked as if he was going to cry but he didnt.

Indeed back at schwarz. Quatre had known the brunet that cronfronted him He just wanted them to feel the pain that he had felt. In not knowing Soon everyone would feel the pain the he felt. Or Or their was the simple fact that it could back fire on him but he thought that that would happen. This is too perfect. too perfect. This is the best idea he's ever had He sat and talked with judehi about his incounter at the coffee shop. Judehi loved quatre's thoughts.. Or was their more to what he loved than what it appeared to be?;

END 

Spiffage ne? I thought that quatre would make a really Good bad guy ^^: SO thus far quatre is a bad guy. mwahaha Well i'm off to work on another story because this one is getting booring. Arigatou for reading & the 7th part should be out soon. so ummm. yeah O,o; 


	7. A new member

Youji and aya sat in the mission Room waiting the arrival of Manx and her big special surprise, Aya hated surprises and she knew it which is basically why

Wait disclaimer I always forget that Dumb thing, - I don't Own weiss I Don't own Gundam blah blah blah

She had put Special- on the end of the Big surprise. "What do you think she ment" Youji asked aya sitting next to him on the couch He'd basically forced him down when he went and took his usual position at the wall. "I honestly have no idea" He said looking at the floor fearing something if he looked youji in the face. The mission's room door open and 

Manx Stepped in "what's this all about" Aya said and stood. Manx had a boy with her,. 17. Black spiky hair w/ bronze highlights or was it black high lights Very tan.- Korean He wore sunglasses to Cover the gorgeous black eyes he had underneath he didn't smile he Didn't greet them He didn't care- His clothes consisted of A black/blue leather jacket. A black sleeveless shirt & baggy pants black- "He's here to help you in your new mission" She said with a smile Neither Youji or aya new what To think or say so they did not all 

youji could say was "Dam" at the Korean boy's features there wasn't a crease or mark on his face. "next mission" aya said Manx walked in the room as the screen came down-

"Your Next targets,." Persia said showing pictures of "Bombay and Siberian" It didn't seem as much of a shock this time "And your other Targets are still alive" with that Persia said the closing prayer "White hunters of the night Kill the dark beast's of tomorrow"

The Korean boy stood behind the couch as he watched the screen roll up threw his 

sunglasses "What's your name" Youjii said "Andyin Hye" He said smoothly and like he was annoyed that youjii was talking to him Which in a way he was. "Andyin" youjii said just trying to make conversation "What's that? Korean" Andyin looked at him like he was an idiot his floppy spikes covered his face so he couldn't see the annoyance as the glasses slid down "Yes" Aiea gave andyin a look of disapproval "We can do the mission by 

ourselves" aya said to Manx Who just blinked holding a vanilla folder "Really" Andy said 

"2 trained assassins, & 5 Gundam pilots" He said with a smirk "You Can take them all by your self," He was taunting Aya "Just like the Takatories" This made Aya mad, very mad as a matter of fact and everyone could see it in his face, "come on Aya, ignore the brat" 

Youjii said "Let's Just gets this Mission over with & then he'll be gone" Youjii said reassuringly as so that Aya didn't attack the young Korean bishounen and shout "Shinei!" (die SP) and wave his sword at him like a stick. (^^) "That's quit enough andyin" Manx said smirking at the thought some one in weiß Had enough guts to tease the ever so anal Aya. Andyin had been in this Kind of business for years, Sense it first started. Weiß But for now he said that he Had other things to do, and so he left "you are to stay with them," 

Manx Said as the Korean Left the room and youjii picked up a magazine, he flipped threw it as everyone left the quiet of the mission room and then youjii's mouth gapped open as he looked at the picture on the next page, "Andyin" Youjii said and Read the title of the article "Wicked by night" Youjii's glasses slid down his nose and he red the article to find 

out that there newest memeber of weiß Was a successful pop star- Why would he ever have the side job of being a Killer he examined the rest of the band and smile "Bishounen's" He said and thought some silent thoughts' to himself Aya came back in the room "Youjii" he said "Opening shop" youjii stood up with the magazine "hai Aya-kun look 

at this" he said & then showed Aya the magazine The expression on his face didn't Change 

And youjii hadn't' expected it too. That was obvious that it wasn't. "What?" Apparently he hadn't seen the newest member smack at the top of the page- "look:" Youjii Said and then pointed at Andy Then the expression Changed From anal, To Majorly surprised "Nani?!" He said Low and behold Aya had never noticed it before But this was his favorite group-

This was the music he had always been playing in the shop when it was time to close nobody had ever paid attention to it because they didn't much care Aya was very uncomfortable around the pop-star As they opened shop 3 o clock.. The fan girls time to enter- youjii Just waited for the girls that were over 18 which Unfortunaltey their were none and he sighed at the fact and Then just went to Work "Have your heard" Aya over heard some of the fangirls talking "What?" The girls giggled "Wicked by night is here in 

tokyo!" Aya flinched he knew the reason that wicked by night was in Tokyo they weren't here for concerts it'd be a shame if they ever got caught- This was their cover up Manx had told Aya after he question her on the phone before retrieving youjii For work What a stupid cover up youjii said "They say that Andy-sama is staying some where in this town" 

the other girls looked shocked and amazed at the new discovery Of one of their favorite artist's Youjii walked by and saw a CD Under the counter "Aya-kun"aya glared at him with the how dare you speak to me "nani" he said harshly before shouting "BY SOMETHING OR LEAVE" the girls just laughed and moseyed around the shop. nobody paid attention to the anal Red head which pissed Aya off he could Close the shop if he wanted to dammit! 

"Is this your CD" Aya looked away and ignored youjii's question as he laughed at the wicked by night's CD aya listens to pop music he couldn't believe it he wished ken and omi would have been their to tell them of his discovery Andy had come back threw the house as to avoid the fangirls he knew what time they'd arrived Wicked by night was weiß first- he thought as he went up stairs to take a shower- He Did so and a long one at that he'd been at practice and then it was time to kill this was a weird twist for weiß and if schwarz

ever found out they would laugh in their faces, It was a good thing that schwarz didn't know what was going on because then they would strike and Weiß wouldn't be ready for it 

The more that aya thought about schwarz attacking them when they were vulnerable

the more He thought that they were going to do it, but schwarz never came the shop had closed and everyone was in their designated rooms Andy took omi's old room He knew that omi

would defiantly come back to weiß and so would ken- either that or everyone would die.

And he hoped that everyone would come back to weiß he really didn't want to see fighting amongst friend he was a warm hearted person really he was only mean to aya because he liked him but then again he knew that aya would Never return the same feelings that

Andy had for aya- And it would be wierd for the rest of the group Because by popular demand the couples went as they did- Andy was with sakura sakura had always cursed

his parents for his girlie name and looks, & everyone else just called him saku- 

he was also part of the wicked by night before weiß, he had short hair that came to about his shoulder it was black and it hung in his face covering up his blue eyes what everyone else didn't know was that Saku and Andy had been around for much longer than the rest of wicked by night aya knocked on the Door to Andy's room "who is it what do you want and go away" he couldn't help but say that when he heard the sound of someone knocking on 

His bedroom door because that had been his response for ever, sense he could remember

"get ready" aya said codly "were going out for our mission tonight" Andy rolled his eyes "OK" he Got up off his bed and Went for the black shiny leather clothing styled his hair by the time that he was ready youjii had been waiting downstairs with aya for the past five minutes, aya couldn't believe youjii wasn't the last one ready Continuing to think about

saku Andy was very distracted they headed out to the darkness to hunt down the dark beasts of tomorrow

how can the be the dark beasts of tomorrow if they are here today?


	8. It all goes down

part 8 It all goes down

Disclaimer- I dont own weiß I dont own gundam blah blah blah-

As the 3 members of light walked down the darkened street's of tokyo aya said that they were supposed to be coming this way so they Could jump them andy seemed to 

be without out a weapon and youjii snickered at the thought that he might lash out at them with a cord to a microphone the Chibi image in his head played over several time he tried Not to laugh. really he did ^^ But Every time he saw it the funnier it got and then he was smacked up side the head "ow" he said and glared at the korean who scuried away to hide "sh" he said and Covered his gracefull lips with A slinder finger. 

Indeed their was everyone Walking together in a line Clothed in black like some kind of gang and that was what they were moving along the streets people began to reconize them

They Ignored the public crowd of course their leader. Heero stayed quiet observing the elements around him and felt Very uncomforatble of a higher presence than the normal week human ora,. "what's up heero" duo said Almost like he shouted it in his ear "Theirs some one else here" he said Andy was annoyed _"thank you captain obvious"_ he thought to himself and rolled his gorgeous black eyes that seemed as if they were holes to look

threw his soul, and if one was right and glanced at the right angle they could. Very quietly aya shifted his position signaling his attack ast hey got closer He jumped down behind Trowa Silently and went without notice. Until the blade stuck out the other side "TROWA" Omi yelled his usual yell of displeasure everyone stopped and watched their Fellow pilot fall to his final death as he was kicked off the blade that put his Day's to a silent end omi looked over and saw his former leader "aya" he said almost as if it came off the fog around him Soon not long after that

omi was braught to his knees A chain wraped around his neck a chain with spikes. 

he choked and hacked up the blood that turned Into a river as soon as it hit the water

everyone was On gaurd as the next weapon struck it grabbed ken with a tightening yell

It would have gotten wufei if Ken hadn't of pushed him to the wet pudled ground below them it was almost a silent battle and very swift omi wondered where this chain that choked him came From as he was on his knee's glaring at aya Trowa didnt make a sound.

The sword had gone right threw his spine to his heart and twisted around to insure death

Andy moved out to omi's vision "who are you" Omi said choking threw blood coming From his eyes and mouth Andy re-leased his weapon "Andyin hye" he said and then threw the weapon out And it struck threw omi Very similar to trowas death "Join your partner in the dark pit of hell" omi's body was forced up as the spiked chain was thrust Into him the blood came out of him like a fountain "OMI" Ken yelled in looking over 

To see his best friend and not caring about his own problems Youjii did not want to pull the wire on ken. But a mission was a mission he thought he would kill himself after this and then he would end weiß and his worthless life (he that rhyms ^^) 

aya then faught with heero. Being quick to speed Heero yuy fell to the cold Ground as it rained death. The cold water splashed in their blood Quatre was still their target and they would Find him soon Ken gave a pleading look to youjii and youjii Almost gave in to it

and then reminded him self that a mission was a mission "Siyonara..." He said and looked at the ground as His glass slid to the ground "ken" The memories of the world had been erased some how by manx and birmen. Wicked by night never existed & the other memberes of the band were made official member's of the new weiß, 

As The pilots and 2 Traitors of weiss members lay in their own blood Aya made sure that each and everyone one of them were dead as he called manx And manx told aya to give the phone to Andy and he did Then andy hung up the phone not but a minute Later

And To join the mess on the Ground Youjii and aya Lay next to eachother soaking up 

the flowing river of blood Quatre's death was soon to come Weiß, would kill him 

And he knew it he could feal it in his vains, _But weiss is dead_ he thought to himself many nights staring at his ceiling ~forever love by x-japan plays~ x/1999's ending song

he sighed "_weiss is dead_" The thought racked his brain as 4 characters appeared in his room 1 with a sword that stood next to quatre's bed side 

And the sword was soon sticking up threw quatre's heart as the four dissappeared quatre's eyes lay wide open as the blonde hair hung loosely in his face 

End 

^^ Well that's it ..... I hope you enjoyed it Twas a long 1 nay? well no flamin and i'm glad it's over O\_/O the Ending Song is X-japan's Forever love if you havent heared it 

GO download it coz it's much sadder while it's playing when your reading it ^^

siyonara


End file.
